


Sam’s Jersey

by dianesmalone



Category: Cheers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianesmalone/pseuds/dianesmalone
Summary: Diane goes to one of Sam’s baseball games wearing his jersey. Full of fluff and set during season five when they’re back together. Kinda similar to my other one shot the love of the game but not completely. You don’t have to read that one to read this one!





	Sam’s Jersey

Diane smiles as she stands naked with her arms around Sam’s neck who was naked as well. They were both standing under the warm running water, enjoying their usual morning shower together. 

She wasn’t sure how this became part of their routine but she wasn’t complaining in the slightest. He would jump at any chance to see her naked as well so he certainly wasn’t complaining either. 

Diane leans in and presses a kiss to his lips, holding him a little closer. “Mm.. I love you” she murmurs as she pulls away. 

“You’re so mushy sometimes” he whines, acting as if he wasn’t the same way and sometimes worse than her.

Diane rolls her eyes, “oh don’t act like you’re not a giant teddy bear Sam Malone” she remarks. 

He jokingly glares at her for a moment, “yeah but don’t tell anyone okay?” He teases. 

Diane giggles and pushes at his chest causing him to laugh and say, “alright alright I love you too sweetheart” he smiles. 

Her pushing him had broken their embrace so Sam brings his arms back around her waist and pushes a hair out of her face, “so are you coming to my game later?” He questions. 

Almost every time Sam’s baseball buddies were in town they got together and played a little game. It usually attracted a small crowd including friends and family. Sam was aware that she wasn’t a fan but he hoped she’d stop by to support him. 

Diane thinks for a moment, “mm what’s in it for me?” She teases. 

The brunette smiles and pulls her even closer to him, “whats in it for you is a little loving from your big guy” he murmurs and leans down to her neck, slowly kissing it. 

A moan slips from her mouth and he smirks at that, she was way too easy even though she didn’t act like it. He knew how to make her weak in the knees instantly and he loved doing it. 

Diane pulls him from her neck and brings his lips to hers again, kissing him slowly for a second there forgetting that they were still standing under warm water. 

Everything around them seemed to disappear for that moment and it was like nothing else in the world existed except them. Diane’s mind finally snaps back as he press her against the shower wall. 

She break the kiss slowly, not wanting to at first. When she does she brings her hand up to his cheek and smiles, “as much as I enjoy shower sex with you.. I’m not turning into a prune before I go to this game”

Sam chuckles at that and pecks her lips again, “hey as long as you’re coming that’s all I care about. I should probably head over to the bar and help out a little before I head out” he replies. 

The two pull apart from their embrace and Sam turns the shower off finally. Meanwhile, Diane steps out and grabs her towel that was hanging on the rack. 

She smiles to herself as she dries off, happy with how superb this morning has been already. She felt that today could be an excellent one. 

While she continues to dry off Sam steps out and dries off behind her. Diane’s towel had moved up from her lower half so her petite and very round bottom was visible to him. 

Sam bites down on his lower lip and decides instead of doing anything to act on his urges to play around with her some more. As he begins to walk by her, finished drying himself off, he slaps her butt. “What a lucky guy I am” he remarks before walking out of the room. He knew he has seconds to run before she came for him.

As soon as she feels his slap she squeals and gasps, “Sam!!!” She yelps before she quickly heads for the door. 

The second he sees her he takes off into further into bedroom. They had been living together for a few months now in their new house and their bedroom was directly connected to the bathroom. However he knew that wouldn’t be enough to escape her so he runs out of their room and into down the hall. 

“Sam Malone!! Get back here!!!” Diane exclaims was she chases after him. She couldn’t help but smile. He was so ridiculous and she absolutely could believe he had done that. He was so lucky that she loved him or he’d be dead meat. 

By the time the two reach the stairs, Diane is able to grab his arm and pull him toward him. He laughs as she pulls him. He was always impressed by her strength, for such a tiny woman she could drag him across a room with ease. 

Diane pulls her fiancé toward her and shakes her head as she looks up at him, “you’re right.. what a lucky guy you are Mr. Malone” she says as she pants hard.

He smiles down at her, loving that every time he teased her she’d do it right back. That made their relationship even more enjoyable. Sam nods, “very very lucky” he replies.

The blonde rolls her eyes and pulls him down into another kiss, he was absurd and she absolutely loved him for it. Sometimes she couldn’t believe how head over heels she still was at times. 

As they pull away moments later, the pair were both smiling. Diane could feel butterflies in her stomach, happiness filling her soul. The way he made her feel was like no other, it was indescribable. 

Sam on the other hand could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He had never been so crazy about a woman in his life. Even after five years and everything that they had been through. Everyday he found himself falling for her more. There were times when he couldn’t believe it.

She giggles softly and pulls away from him, a wide smile still spread across her face a she walks over to their bedroom again. 

Sam was right behind her, walking over to his closet. He slides easily into his boxers and a pair of jeans along with a blue button down with white stripes on it. Now dressed, he fixes up his hair and turns to his fiancée who was nowhere near done. 

Diane was standing in front of her closet in her matching lacy lavender undergarments. Somehow those panties she was wearing made her butt look even better. He breathes in and out slow, knowing he had to contain himself. 

Sam then walks over to her and presses a hand against the small of her back, “I’m going to head on over to the bar” he states. 

She looks turns and looks him up and down with a smile. “Well don’t I just have the most handsome fella around?” She beams as her arms come around his waist this time. 

He chuckles at that and shrugs, “you might” he replies with a smug smile. 

Diane steps up a little on her tip toes and presses a quick peck to his lips. “I’ll see you later okay? Please be careful, I love you” she says. 

Sam nods to her request and kisses her one last time before pulling away. “I’ll see you soon. I love you too” he returns. 

With that, Diane watches as her love walks through their room and out of the door. Her heart was still soaring and she can’t help but grin as she turns back to the closet.

After nearly an hour of preparation, between getting dressed, fixing her hair, and putting on just the tiniest bit of make up Diane was finally ready to go to Sam’s baseball game. 

She stands in front of the mirror and looks over her outfit for the millionth time in the past hour. It wasn’t that she was unhappy with how she looked, she liked it. The look just wasn’t her usual attire. 

Diane was wearing Sam’s old Red Sox jersey. It was white with little details of red on it. On the front it had Red Sox written across it and on the back it had the number 16. His number. She knew how silly it was but knowing everyone would know who she was there for made her feel good. Diane wanted everyone to know that she was his. 

She was also wearing pants, thankfully they weren’t jeans since she refused to ever wear those again. They were dressier pants than jeans and made her feel a little closer to what she’d usually wear. She just hoped she wouldn’t look like a fool for wearing them. 

Diane adjusts the jersey again, she had tied it up some so it was more cropped that usual. It definitely looked better with the pants that way. She does small finishing touches to her golden locks last and finally steps away from the mirror.

Walking toward the door, she grabs her purse and walks out of her room. Though she knew she wouldn’t understand much going on in the next couple of hours or so she was excited to see Sam out there in his element. 

It takes her about thirty minutes to get to the baseball field Sam and his buddies were playing at. As soon as she arrives she makes her way over toward the fence to find her guy. 

It only takes her seconds to spot him out on the field practicing for the game. Upon seeing her, Sam stops his friends for a moment and rushes toward the dugout. 

He smiles wide as he walks out and over to where she was standing. “Oh sweetheart I’m so glad you came” Sam was overjoyed that she did. It meant so much to him. 

Diane smiles, feeling her heart fill. “Well I wasn’t going to pass up seeing my guy kick some butt” she teases. 

Sam chuckles at that and then looks down and finally notices what she was wearing. His jersey. He suddenly feels an overwhelming sense of love flow throughout his body. He’d never had someone care for him like Diane did. It was so refreshing and also heartwarming at the same time. 

“My jersey” the brunette says with a rather goofy smile spread on his face. 

Diane nods, “I had to let everyone know that I’m yours and I’m only rooting for the best” she replies with a smile. 

Overwhelmed with love, he pulls her into a kiss. The two wrapping their arms around each other instinctively. They bring each other as close as possible as if they were afraid of something breaking them apart. 

Diane was a little surprised by his kiss but she was in no way complaining. His kisses were her favorite part of everyday. They were always so soft and welcoming. She looked forward to when they’d see each other after a long day because she knew they’d greet each other with a kiss. It was probably one of her favorite means of affection. 

The couple only breaks apart when they hear shouting from his buddies on the field. Some were making fun while the others were nagging at him to return to the field. Diane giggles as they break apart and she pushes him back, “go on. I’ll be watching from the bleachers” she assures. 

Sam smiles cheekily and he nods, “I’ll see you when it’s over” he beams. He then turns to walk away and as he’s doing so he quickly turns back again. “Oh and Diane?” 

The blonde looks up from the ground as she walks toward the bleachers. She stops again and looks at her fiancé, “yes?” 

“I love you. Thank you for coming” he smiles once again. He couldn’t get over how grateful he was that she was here. 

Diane feels her chest begin to overflow with warmth “I love you too, Sam” she replies.

With that, he makes his way back on to the field and quickly and Diane finds herself a spot on the bleachers. She was sitting in the second row just a little ways away from the end of the row.

An hour and a half passes and Diane felt as if her brain was going to implode. She had her legs crossed and her chin resting on her hand. For the most part, she had focused her attention on the game. At different points she got excited. Like when Sam hit a home run and their team got ahead.

Now she was plain bored as she waited for the game to finish. She knew that it was close but after all she had seen in the last two hours she needed a long long bath by herself with a book. 

Finally as another thirty minutes begin to pass through, she finds herself gaining interest in the game again. Sam’s team was ahead of the other and if this guy up to bat could hit it out of the park they’d win the game. 

Diane leans forward on the edge of her seat as does everyone else watching. They all watch as it seems the pitchers hand goes in slow motion as he winds up his throw and flings the ball toward the batter. 

Everyone’s heads quickly turn as the ball comes barreling through the air toward the tall man. It all happens in seconds as he swings fast and hard, hitting the ball way out of the park. 

The crowd, including Diane, erupts in cheers. Clapping and yelling all around as the man runs all of the bases and returns home. Diane finds herself up out of her seat clapping. This had been the most interesting part to her. She was beyond happy that Sam’s team had won. She could only imagine the pure joy he was feeling. 

Within minutes, Diane rushes off the bleachers and toward the dugout. Sam and his other teammates had run out onto the field to celebrate with their teammate. The blonde smiles as she approaches him on the field, she was so proud of him and his entire team. 

Sam turns from the celebration in front of him and his eyes only search for a second before they spot his gorgeous girl coming to him. She greets him with a large smile, “you guys did it!!” She exclaims. 

Sam then pulls her into his arms, “I wouldn’t have played so well if it weren’t for you being here” he replies with a grin. 

A chuckle comes from her and she rolls her eyes. “Mhm whatever you say Mr. Malone.”  
He laughs as well and leans in for a gentle and quick kiss. “Why don’t we go home and I’ll reward you for coming?” Sam questions with a sly smirk. 

Diane looks up at him, “mm I think you should go celebrate with your team first... then we’ll celebrate at home” she replies. 

There was no way his buddies would let him out of celebrating with them and she knew that. Besides she needed some time to herself to unwind after all of what she just witnessed. 

“You see, this is why I love you” he grins.   
Another eye roll comes from her and she smiles, “go on and have a good time with your friends. Please be careful, don’t do anything stupid, and I love you” Diane insists.

He nods, “yes ma’am I’ll be a very good boy” he jokes.

Diane gives him a glare and he puts his hands up, “whoa whoa whoa don’t kill me I was only teasing” he explains.

The blonde leans into him again and kisses his lips quickly, “bye my darling” she says and pull away from him. Diane absolutely could not wait to get back home and get curled up with a book. She needed some Fitzgerald or Shakespeare in her life after the day she had. 

Though she did really enjoy watching Sam out there this whole sports thing still wasn’t for her. She understood why he loved it though and if he was happy then so was she.

Nearly an hour later, Diane was curled up under a royal blue fleece blanket on the couch. In her hands was one of her favorite novels, Pride and Prejudice. 

She was also curled up in just Sam’s jersey and her lavender lacy panties. Diane had found that his jersey was incredibly comfortable. She was all nice and cozy and the only thing missing was Sam. Diane hoped that he would be home soon. She tried not to worry, knowing he was having a good time with his buddies.

The blonde quietly hums to herself as she continues to rest against the couch cushion. Her eyes scanning the page before her, taking in every little detail as they went.

It was only about ten more minutes until the front door to their home opened and Sam came in. 

“Sam!” Diane smiles. Before she can even get up from where she was sitting, he walks over to the couch and plants himself down next to her. Sam was smiling, “I hope you didn’t miss me too much” he jokes.

She giggles, “oh I hardly missed you at all” Diane returns before pulling him over to her. She pulls him down to her level and gives him a slow, warm kiss. 

When the two break apart Sam looks down in her lap, “oh what’re you reading?” He questions. He also noticed that she was still wearing his jersey and that made him smile, he felt so special to her.

She keeps her hand on his neck and looks down, almost having forgot the last hour she had spent reading. “Oh Pride and Prejudice” Diane replies.

The brunette nods and reaches down for it, taking it into his hand. “Is it any good?” He hoped she wouldn’t be disappointed in the fact that he hadn’t read it. There were many classics he’d never read. 

Diane nods, “it’s superb. But do you know what would make it even better?” She questions and looks up at him with a raised brow. 

“What’s that sweetheart?” He questions as his gaze meets hers again. 

That beautiful smile comes across her face again, “if you read it to me.”

Diane loved it when he would read her books to her. She didn’t care that he hadn’t read them before, it was very comforting when he read to her. 

Sam smiles, “oh yeah... well why don’t I do that for you then sweetheart?” He agrees.

Diane’s electric blue eyes light up with joy when he agrees to that, only making him fill with warmth. She was adorable when she was excited. 

“Oh yippie!!” She squeals with excitement, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down a little. 

He chuckles at that and pulls her closer to him. Sam couldn’t get over how precious she was and how full of love it made him feel.

Diane gets settled with him at his side, resting her head on his shoulder and letting him put his arm around her. As he begins to read from where she left off, she presses a few gentle kisses to his shoulder and all the way up to his cheek. Just as a small way of thanking him for now. 

She hears a small hum come from him which only makes her smile as she gets cuddled up closely again. 

As he reads, Diane finds her eyes growing heavy as they struggle to stay open. Of course she had intended on staying awake since she still had to congratulate him properly on his time winning. Besides, he owed her a little proper thank you for coming and she had been looking forward to that.

However, no matter how hard she tried her eyes wouldn’t stay open. His voice was so calming and it made her feel so relaxed that she had fallen asleep against him. Diane couldn’t help it he made her feel so warm, loved, and safe that it was nearly impossible not to fall fast asleep with him. 

It was a feeling she had never felt with anyone before. It wasn’t just that he soothes her to sleep, he felt like home. Not a single person she had ever been with before felt like home. She didn’t know what having a person felt like, not until she met him. There wasn’t a person in the world who made her feel as safe and as loved as he did. 

It takes Sam only a few minutes to realize she had fallen asleep. He glances down at her and can’t help but smile. “Guess today’s events wore someone out” he quietly chuckles. 

Slowly, Sam moves his fiancée into his arms and lifts her off the couch. “That’s my girl” he says in a soft tone and begins to carry her up the stairs and toward their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! As always I hope you enjoyed this one! I pulled some moments from other episodes like Sam reading to her I got from Sumner’s Return and the end where he says “that’s my girl” I pulled from How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Call You Back. Both moments are so soft and wholesome and I felt like were necessary for this. Kudos/reviews always welcome!


End file.
